


Hey Sweetie

by Metal_Mare



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, Gay, LGBT, M/M, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Mare/pseuds/Metal_Mare
Summary: Some dumb shit I wrote after having a bad day. This is before Erik and Nick started dating. (This is really bad I’m just trying to clear my drafts out absibssij)
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hey Sweetie

Nick Valentine never really had a day off. Ever since he was accepted as a diamond city citizen, he has been working his ass off, doing dirty work and solving cold, hard cases. 

As much as he loved his job, Nick was long overdue for some sort of break.

It was the start of his usual morning. Slowly forcing himself out of bed, throwing on his old, worn out clothes and making his way to his desk to start working on a new case.

Usually Ellie was there with a cup of coffee, ready to greet the very tired Nick with her warm, inviting smile.

However, she wasn’t there. Instead it was Erik, a very close friend of Nick.

Very close.

“Good Morning, sleepyhead.” Erik smirked, holding out a cup of coffee for the synth. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t ever get up.”

Nick gave a slight laugh and grabbed the cup from the sole survivor.

“And I wasn’t expecting you to be in my house.” He snapped back, pulling his desk chair out and sitting down. Erik crossed his arms.

“Touché. Anyway, we’re doing something special today.”

Erik then proceeded to take all of the files of Nick’s desk.

“Um, those are mine.” Nick raised an eyebrow

“I know...but you’ve been working your ass off for...well for who knows how long. It’s time you take a break Nick. And I mean it.” Erik said, being serious for once, which was a rarity.

Nick blinked up at him for a moment before smiling. “Alright. I’ll take the day off, what did you have in mind?” He asked, leaning back.

“Uhh...well I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t expecting to get this far so quickly.”

“Well I’m not gonna turn down a day off. This old bot could definitely use it. What you thought I was gonna say no?”

“Well knowing how stubborn you are...yes yes I did.” Erik put the files in Nick’s desk and proceeded to reach for something, the synth watching with curious eyes. 

He definitely wasn’t expecting Erik to pull out an amazingly, delicious looking cake.

Erik smiled, flustered, and set the cake down before scratching the back of his neck. Nick’s shocked look caused a bit of butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

“Ah, I overheard you speak to Ellie about liking sweets...so I thought I would make you a little something. Don’t expect actually food from me now, I’ll set cereal on fire, I just always had a knack for baking....what do you think?”

“Erik...I love it” Nick said breathlessly. “I’ve...never ever had anyone make something like this for me before.” The synth was glowing, which was new. Erik was so used to him being the hard boiled, serious detective that seeing him so happy and content...really made him want to do this sort of thing more often.

“Well?? What the hell are you waiting for?” Erik laughed as he pulled out two forks.

“UhH, what about plates? Are you really gonna cut it with a fork?” Nick laughed.

“Who said anything about cutting?” Erik said as he proceeded to take a forkful out of the entire cake.

“Real classy, Erik.”

“Oh you know you love it~” 


End file.
